Real Face
by Ms. Lagusa
Summary: Gempa ingin menghibur Halilintar, tapi yang terjadi justru lebih dari itu.../GemHali


BoBoiBoy Animonsta.

Warning : typo, OOC, etc.

_Gempa x Halilintar_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya menangkap keberadaan Halilintar di sana. Perasaan ingin memeluk segera menghampiri hatinya, namun dia tepis segera. Gempa masih cukup waras untuk tidak bersikap kurang ajar pada laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai satu-satu nya yang bisa membanting pelatih klub karate sekolah tepat dihari pertamanya. Meski Halilintar terbilang punya wajah cukup manis sih, tapi apa pengaruhnya?

Gempa berdehem, bukan saatnya. Harusnya dia menghibur Halilintar sekarang.

Dia memutuskan menunjukkan keberadaannya saja, sekalian modus sedikit.

"Sakit ya?"

Ambigu?

Gempa sebisa mungkin memilih kata-kata yang sekiranya tidak membuat mood laki-laki yang sedang dalam mode patah hati itu tambah jelek. Tunggu, setelah dipikir justru itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah dia ucapkan pada Halilintar, saking bodohnya sampai dia lupa dengan konsekuensi ucapannya sendiri. Bisa saja setelah ini Halilintar menjadikannya samsak pelampiasan. Tapi, demi Halilintar, dia rela raganya babak belur sebagai media pelampiasan.

Asal suatu hari dia juga dapat bayaran setimpal.

Halilintar menoleh padanya, lalu kembali membelakanginya.

"Hah maksud mu yang tadi? Nope..."

Halilintar tampak tidak terpancing dengan ucapannya. Dan ini tidak biasa, Halilintar yang sedang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja tidak bereaksi seperti ini. Harusnya lebih reaktif.

"Kau ini so kuat ya… nangis juga engga masalah kok, toh cuma ada aku. Engga akan aku bocorin sama siapa-siapa."

Sesekali ngomong seperti ini sama Halilintar bolelah. Gempa'kan juga manusia.

Kali ini satu alis Halilintar terangkat. Gempa mulai was-was.

"Gempa… Aku lagi engga kepengen berantem atau mukul orang. Mending kau pergi aja! Lagian, engga biasanya kau isengin orang kaya begini."

"Justru itu yang bikin aku berani ngomong begini ke kamu. Aku… Jujur aja engga suka liat kamu begini. Seperti bukan Halilintar saja.."

Gempa rasanya ingin memeluk Halilintar terus menciumnya, kemudian tembak dia jadi pacar.

"Lagi pula kamu engga cocok jadi seme. Biar aja Thorn sama Solar, bentar lagi juga paling mereka putus. Karena mereka sama-sama tukang selingkuh," biarkan Gempa hari ini jadi out of character demi menghibur Halilintar, "Kamu bisa jadian dengan ku." Karena sesungguhnya dia sudah tidak sabar.

Ingin menunjukkan wajahnya yang lain kepada Halilintar.

Halilintar tampak membatu.

Dia tidak mau menunggu balasan kata si iris ruby, kesabarannya untuk menunggu sudah habis duluan. Kalau tidak bergerak sekarang, kapan lagi dia punya kesempatan seperti ini, bisa saja dua jam kedepan Halilintar malah balikan dengan Thorn. Maka tidak ada lain kali, meski tindakannya kali ini punya konsekuensi tinggi. Tapi Gempa sudah tidak mau peduli. Biar saja Halilintar tahu sisinya yang lain.

Kemudian, Gempa memutuskan mencium Halilintar saat ini juga. Memberi ciuman dalam yang punya banyak makna, dari rasa ingin memiliki hingga nafsu. Jangan pikir Halilintar tidak berontak, justru dia berusaha keras, tapi sayangnya itu tidak berpengaruh banyak bagi Gempa.

Gempa itu kuat, tapi tidak pernah dipamerkan. Jadi malah sering diremehkan.

Bibirnya menghisap bibir bawah Halilintar, lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam. Membelit lidahnya lalu menghisapnya, menginvasi deretan gigi hingga seisi mulut Halilintar. Kedua tangannya; yang satu menghalau setiap berontakan, yang satunya melecehkan setiap bagian tubuh Halilintar yang bisa ia capai.

Ketika napas Halilintar mulai melemah, terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya yang melemas, Gempa memutuskan untuk melepaskan Halilintar. Dan langsung dihadiahi tamparan juga cercaan.

"DASAR GILA! JANGAN BERANI MUNCUL ATAU DEKATI AKU LAGI! KAU SAMA BURUKNYA DENGAN DUA ORANG ITU! KAU PUNYA FANG BAJINGAN! PADAHAL KAU SATU-SATUNYA TEMAN YANG AKU PERCAYAI."

Wajah Halilintar merah padam karena marah, persis seperti warna bajunya.

Gempa tidak bisa tidak tersenyum, dia jadi makin bersemangat. Sehingga merasa harus menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Seolah baru saja dihidangkan santapan enak.

"Halilintar memang lebih pantas diikat daripada Fang ya... Soalnya sifat mu lebih keras sih, ah tenang aku juga lebih suka main kasar lho. Rasanya aku kepengen hukum Halilintar di sini, sekarang juga." Gempa menerbitkan seringai yang belum pernah siapa pun lihat kecuali Fang.

Dahi Halilintar mengernyit seketika. Wajahnya nampak membuat raut ngeri dan mau muntah.

"Dasar menjijikan."

Lalu Halilintar pergi dari sana, suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup kasar hampir terdengar bersamaan saking buru-burunya. Meninggalkan dia sendiri di atap asrama.

Halilintar hebat juga, padahal habis dicium, tapi masih sanggup kabur dengan penuh harga diri seperti tadi. Seandainya dia tega tadi, pasti tindakan Gempa akan lebih intim dari ini. Tapi dia harus melangkah hati-hati, pasti akan ada hari dimana dia bisa menikmati Halilintar sepuas hati.

Hubungannya dengan Halilintar sudah tidak bisa sama lagi, Halilintar memintanya menjauh tapi itu mana mungkin. kalau memang hubungan mereka harus kejar-kejaran seperti singa dan rusa, Gempa malah lebih menikmati, ketimbang jadi teman semata. Dia tidak suka.

Sebut saja Gempa terobsesi, tapi itu fakta.

Gempa sudah tidak waras? Dari awal memang begitu sifatnya, hanya ditutup-tutupi saja.

Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya menaklukkan Halilintar? Sejujurnya, dia lebih suka pakai cara yang sedikt lebih 'dewasa'.

Oh iya, Gempa masih punya Fang'kan. Dia tidak lupa kok.

.

.

.

.

Iya udah gitu aja.

Makasih sudah membaca


End file.
